Post 911
by RachelHxxx
Summary: AU. Set directly after s7 e3, the episode with Maria. What would of happened if Olivia had fostered Maria? What would their lives have been like? E/O eventually. This is my first SVU fanfic, please read and review...:) x
1. Chapter 1

**A/U**** Hi everyone! Ive just recently gotten into SVU and now im obsessed. I watched the season 7 episode 911, I thought it was amazing and im not surprised Mariska Hargitay won an emmy for her performance. She's a great actress. Anyway, my point is I thought the whole Maria/Olivia dynamic was so cute and I kept annoying my Mum with comments like 'why isnt Livy a Mommy yet?' haha! So i decided to write a fic where she becomes a Mommy to Maria. I've made it slightly AU though. For example, El has recently devorced Kathy and they had no kids (im going to try and make this story and E/O fic) and Maria is younger than she was in the actual episode, she's five in this story. I hope this fanfic will be to your liking and i hope you enjoy! :D x**

**I apologise in advance for an mistakes and if anyone finds any, please let me know and I'll try to fix it. **

Olivia sighed. It was times like this when she both loved and hated her job as a SVU detective. On one hand, she hated seeing vulnerable people hurting and she especially hated the perpetrators who put the victims in that position. Although most of their cases, especially the most time consuming, saddened her, Olivia often found the job rewarding.

Eventually, anyway.

She loved the chase of catching the perps and she loved the fact that she was able to contribute to the victims journey of seeking justic. And for the situations when the victims couldn't speak for themselves (either because they didn't survive the attack or they were too traumatised), Olivia felt good when she spoke up for them

This time it was different though. This case ended up being far more rewarding than any other. She was finally getting what she wanted, albeit in an unconventional way. But since when was her life conventional?

Olivia Benson's life had never been normal. She was conceived under tragic circumstances. She wasn't a product of love between a man and woman. She was a product of her mother's rape. And although her mother never spoke the words out loud, Olivia knew she resented her. Instead of openly admiring her regret for keeping her, Serena Benson would use emotional abuse and passive verbal abuse in order to express her dislike for her daughter.

Her mother's treatment of her had at least benefited her in some way. It had taught her how _**not**_ to be a mother and Elliot, her partner, was always praising her on what a good mother she would make.

God, she hoped he was right.

Because now...now she was a mother. Well, a foster mother, but a mother all the same. She had finally acheived another of her key goals in life. Olivia had wanted a child to call her own ever since she started the job and witnessed how many motherless children were out there. And now she did have a child...

Little Maria was a child without a mother and Detective Olivia Benson was a mother without a child. It was as simple as that.

The five year old was now currently sleeping in the hospital bed before Olivia. The rape kit was difficult. Maria was, understandably, scared. Throughout the whole examination she clung on to Olivia's hand like there was no tomorrow. Her grip was s tight Olivia swore she has a bruise to prove the girl's strength. She didn't care though, she would do anything, endure any pain, to keep Maria safe and happy and comfortable. Afterall, it was her job now. Maria continued to cling to her hand long after the doctors had left and she only relaxed when she finally drifted off into unconsciousness. Because she wasnt really sleeping. No. Sleeping is peaceful and Maria was anything but peaceful. Every now and then, the girl would flail or whimper and each frightened sound and every flinch broke Olivia's heart that much more.

Olivia hoped she could be one of the people to lead the girl on her journey to recovery. She even wanted to adopt the little girl but Alex advised her to become the kid's temporary foster carer. The ADA told her that the process of adoption would be easier if Maria was already under the detective's care. So for now she was just Maria's foster parent. Alex said it would take a few months for the adoption to be finalised so Olivia knew she would have CPS on her back for a while. She didn't care though, it would all be worth it in the end. She just prayed they would see her as a fit parent. Afterall, they could take Maria aaway from her at any moment as she was still classified as a ward of the state and the social workers might find her to be an inadequet carer. She worked dodgey hours, she was hardly ever home, she was single. Blah, blah, blah...the list was endless but Alex, who was also one of her best friends (they were practically sisters), assured her that if the case workers thought she was unfit to care for a child, Maria specifically, they wouldn't have put the little girl in her care at all.

Olivia was finally given a break from her thoughts when she heard a throat being cleared from the hospital room's doorway. She looked up and quickly looked away when she realised it was the Captain of her unit where she worked. The man was practically her father and he didnt belive her when she insisted Maria was real. To say that stung would be a complete understatement. She had to admit thoug, the girl's situation just seemed so complicated and that raised questions as to whether or not the call was a prank. But, for some reason, Olivia believed in her the whole time and it was lucky she did, who knows what could have happened to Maria... Besides, why would someone waste their time prank calling 911 saying that they were a little girl trapped in a strange room being held captive by the man that was supposed to be her 'new' dad?

Ok, sure, some of the details didn't make sense but Olivia's instincts were telling her that the girl was for real and her instincts were good.

...

Captain Don Cragen sighed when the woman he had come to love as a daughter looked away from him. He understood that his actions and words had hurt her and he practically kicked himself when he received the call telling him that the girl had been found after Olivia had dug her up from the ground of an empty burnt out lot with her bare hands. Luckily the girl had only been buried for half an hour before two of his best detective had found Maria. But, Cragen was sure that half an hour waas enough to traumatise the girl and combining that with the fact that she had been _**sold**_ to a strange man by her own parents...the man didn't want to even begin to think how much intense therapy she would need and for how long.

"She's beautiful, Liv." He finally plucked up the courage to speak, he was hoping that by complimenting the child it would coax Olivia into talking to him. Unfortunately, Gos wasn't on his side on this one. The woman just continued to watch over her foster daughter. "Is she ok?" He asked, getting worried that the doctors had found something seriously wrong with Maria.

"So now you believe she's real?" Olivia asked sarcastically. Her voice was so icy, it was enough to make hell freeze over.

Don sighed with regret before walking over to where Olivia was sitting. He crouched down in front of her and tucked a piece of her short brown hair behind her ear as if she really was his little girl. "I'm so sorry, Honey. I know you have good instincts when it comes to kids but...sometimes they go a bit wild and you get too attached...I hate seeing you hurt, Liv. I was trying to protect you." He explained softly and stopped when he realised her was close to rambling.

"It hurt when you didn't believe me. I thought...I thought you, of all people, would trust me." Olivia told him, her voice was wavering and Don cursed himself for upsetting her so much.

"I know, I do. I do trust you and I'm sorry. You can take as long as you like to settle Maria into school...set her up with a new routine."

Olivia slowly looked up at her boss and smile. She knew he was only doing his job, so she forgave him. "Thank you." She whispered, giving him a small smile.

Before Cragen could reply, the little girl in the bed began to stir drawing Olivia's attention. "Hi sweetie." Olivia smiled kindly as she brushed the childs light brown hair from her face, revealing a pair of soft brown eyes.

"Livy?" Maria asked sweetly with squinted eyes, not sure as to whether or not she was dreaming.

"Yeah, Baby. It's me." Liv assured her with a bright smile.

"Where am I?" The five year old asked confused.

"You're in the hospital, Maria. Don't you remember?" The woman asked.

Maria nodded and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. "Am I sick Olivia?" She asked.

"No. No Sweetie, you're fine. The doctor just wants you to stay here for tonight." Olvia told her.

"Where am I going to go? My Mommy doesn't want me anymore. She never wanted me. Do I have to go back to her?" Olivia felt a little anguished when she saw the uncertainty in those innocent eyes she had grown to love. This girl's life had been nothing but difficult since the day she was born. The detective knew that it was now her job to give Maria the safe and stable life every child deserved.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I spoke to my friend and she said that it was ok for you to stay with me for a little while." Olivia said and Maria's eyes lit up.

"Really? I can live with you?!" She asked excited and Olivia nodded. "Thank you!" Before Olivia could comprehend what was happening, a pair of little arms had wrapped themselves tightly around her neck.

"Maria?" Olivia cautiously asked when she felt the girl stiffen in her arms. "Honey? What's wrong?"

"Who's he?" Maria squeaked out, her eyes never leaving Don's face.

"My name's Don, but you can call me Grandpa if you like." The bald man told her as the two girls before him seperated.

Olivia looked between the two before she finally settled on watching Maria who was looking at Don with a hint of fear in her eyes. " He won't hurt you, Baby. If i ever thought someone was capable of hurting you I would never let them near you, ok? Don's safe, he's a bit like my Daddy." She reassured the girl as she ran her fingers through Maria's soft brown hair.

"Don't you have a real Daddy?" Maria asked, changing the subject and looking away from Don so she could hold eye contact with Liv instead. Olivia didn't reply and only shook her head. Maria frowned. "How come?" Confusion was a key emotion in her young voice.

"My real father wasn't a very nice man. He...hurt my Mommy." Olivia knew she shouldn't go into details but she didn't want to completely lie to the little girl.

"Like how Richard hurt me?" The female detective had to bit her lip and hold her tears as she nodded before gently pulling Maria towards her chest. She couldn't believe how strong this tine Baby Girl was. She was hoping that some of that strength would rub off on her because she was really going to need it if she was going to get them both through this.

The two pulled apart when Don's mobile began to ring. "Cragen." He spoke his name with a business like tone. "Ok, I'll be right over." He added after listening to what the other person had o say. After he hung up, he put his phone back in his jacket pocket before looking up at Olivia with regret evident in his facial expression.

"Go." Was all she said simply, knowing too well howw demanding the job was.

"I'll be over in the morning. I'll give you a lift back to your apartment. Let me know what time Maria will be discharged, ok?" He spoke as he walked over to her. Olivia nodded as he cupped her face in his hand. "Get some sleep. You look drained." He ordered concerned.

"I will." She assured him.

"Good. Love you, Liv." He told her before pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Love you too, Dad." Olivia replied and Don had to surpress a shit eating grin. He loved it when she called him 'Dad', those moments were few and far between but it only meant he didn't take them from granted, they were cherished moments.

"See you later, Maria." He now turned his attention to his new 'foster grandchild' who had her face hidden in Olivias side.

"Goodbye, Grandpa." She whispered unsure if it was the right moment to call him that.

Don chuckled to himself and patted the top of her head softly. He was relieved whe she didn't flinch. "Get some rest." Was his final words before he made his exit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favourited and followed this story. Olivia and Elliot are the same as they were in season 7 which means (I think?) Liv is around 40 and El is about 42. If I'm wrong please let me know and like I said before I'm happy to fix any mistakes. Please read and review, I love to read what people think about my work...:) x**

When Olivia woke up the next morning, she was surprised to find Elliot Stable, her partner, in the visitors chair beside the hospital bed on which she and Maria spent the night.

"El?" She whispered with squinted eyes, she didn't want to wake the girl in her arms, even if the arm that was underneath the little body had lost its feeling some time during the night.

"Morning, Liv." Elliot whispered back. "Sleep well?" He asked chuckling when Olivia groaned in pain when she stretched as best she could without waking Maria.

"I can never understand why they give the sick such uncomfortable beds." Olivia mumbled before letting out a yawn. Elliot inwardly smiled at how cute she looked with her face scrunched up the way it was. "When did you get here? It's unsettling to know you was watching us without me knowing. You could have been a pervert."

"Then it's lucky that I'm now, isn't it?" He chuckled as he moved to sit down beside Olivia on the bed, making sure to be careful. "And to answer your question, I got here a little after 1am. As soon as I heard, I had to make sure you were both ok." Was it weird that he cared about his partner's foster daughter before he even met the little girl?

"Oh, El, you didn't have to do that." Olivia sighed. Why did her have to be so sweet?

"I wanted to." Elliot insisted with a shug. "Last night had to have been difficult for the both of you. You both deserved to have someone with you to make sure you're safe."

"I'm a cop too, Elliot." His partner replied. She got annoyed when the other detectives on her squad, who conveniently happened to be men, treated her as if she was a fragile china doll. The main culprits were obvious Don and Elliot.

"Well you didn't here me come in. I could have been a pervert, remember?" Elliot quipped and Olivia glared. They both new they were just joking. "So how are you both?" He asked now turning completely serious.

"I'm fine. It's Maria you should be more worried about." Olivia insisted and Elliot raised his eyebrow and looked at her as if to say, 'You have got to be kidding me.'

The two held eye contact for a few minutes until Olivia finally looked away. "El, seriously, I'm alright." She insisted but her partner knew her too well. He could hear the slight waver in her voice as she spoke, a clear sign that she was about to cry.

He tenderly reached out and rested his hand on her forearm comfortingly. "You don't have to hide the truth from me, Liv." He whispered softly.

When his partner looked up again he silently reprimanded himself for bringing up the sensitive topic when he saw the glistening of tears in her eyes. "He raped her, Elliot." She said before letting out a quiet sob.

Elliot sighed and closed his eyes but they snapped open again when he heard a scared, "Livy?" slip out of the tiny figure laying on the bed beside Olivia. "Why are you crying?" Maria asked scared when she saw the fresh tear tracks on her foster mother's face.

"Oh." Olivia managed to get out as she wiped her face dry with the sleeve of her shirt. "I'm alright, Baby." She lied as she pulled the girl into her protectectively.

Maria looked over at Elliot and cut her eyes at him. "You made my Livy cry! I'm telling Grtandpa Don!" She told him and Elliot's eyes widened in shock. He definitely wasn't expecting that. He was expecting a frightened little girl but right now he was seeing the opposite.

"Maria!" Olivia scolded in shock. She obviously wasn't expecting that reaction either, Elliot summarised. "Apologise to Elliot right now. That was very rude of you."

Maria looked at Olivia after hearing the reprimand as tears filled her eyes and her lip began to quiver. She hadn't meant to make Livy angry, she was just trying to protect her. "I'm sorry, Livy." She whispered as she hid her face in Olivia's side.

"Don't apologise to me. It's Elliot who you yelled at, Honey." Olivia told her firmly but instead of complying to her order, the girl buried herself further into her and shook her little head. "Maria." The woman spoke the five year old's name in a warning tone.

"He made you cry! I won't say sorry! I won't." Her voice was muffled but Olivia got the message.

Olivia looked up at Elliot apologetically and pried herself away from Maria who whimpered and curled herself into a tight, protectiv ball. The slightly miffed woman knelt down beside the bed and placed her hand on the girld back. That was a mistake. Maria only flinched and curled herself into a smaller, tigher ball. Olivia sighed and retracted her hand, the girl was obviously expecting to be hit, she concluded much to her dismay. "Maria?" No response. "Maria, look at me." Olivia added firmly, though at the same time trying not the scare her.

Deciding it was in her best interests to comply, Maria lifted her head and looked Olivia in the eye. "I'm sorry." She repeated with a timid voice.

"Don't tell me, tell Elliot." Olivia repeated looking to her partner. When the girl still didn't say anything, she began to get frustrated. "Maria! I told you to do something. Now-"

"Liv, just leave it. It's fine." Elliot insisted relising how terrified Maria was.

"Don't tell me how to deal with my child, Elliot." His partner snipped at him. "Do as you're told, Maria." She continued to say.

Elliot watched as the two of them entered into a silent staring competition against one another. Maria silently begging Olivia not to make her do what she wanted her to do and Olivia daring Maria to disobey her.

Maria must have realised Olivia wasn't playing because the next thing she said was, "I'm sorry, Elliot."

Olivia nodded once and looked up at Elliot from her position on the floor. "That's ok, Maria." He told the little girl.

"Do I get a good morning hug now, Sweetheart?" Olivia asked, hoping that the way she had dealt with Maria wouldn't have scarred her for life.

Brown eyes met brown as Maria carefully looked up to Olivia with fresh tears still in her eyes. "You aren't mad?" She whispered as her lip trembled.

"Not anymore because you said sorry." Liv told her. These must have been the right words because the next thing she knew, she had her arms filled with the little girl. Maria's body shook with sobs as she buried her tear soaked face into Olivia neck. "Shhh, I got you, Maria. Calm down, it's ok." The woman reassured as she adjusted herself so she was now sat on the bed beside Elliot with Maria in her lap. "You ready to meet Elliot now, Honey?" She asked looking down at Maria who let out a sniff or hiccup every now and then

The little girl peeked over at Elliot who smiled and held out his bulky hand. "Hello, Maria. My name is Elliot Stabler. I'm a detective just like Livy so I would never do anything to make you or her cry, ok?" He greeted as well as reassured the little girl.

Maria tentatively reached out and shook Elliot's hand. Her's was so tiny compared to his adult sized hand. "I'm Maria. I'm going to live with Livy now." She told him straight up causing both Olivia and Elliot to chuckle at her child like way of explaining the situation.

"I know you are, Princess and you're going to have so much fun living with Livy." Elliot assured her and the five year-old beamed from ear to ear. "You _**can**_ smile!" He exclaimed pretending to be shocked and Maria let out a sweet giggle, putting Olivia into a state of real shock. Even she hadn't managed to make the girl laugh. Elliot had only known her for just under 10 minutes or so and already he was able to make her laugh. This only made her love her partner more that she did before. Because she did, she did love him more that she shoul but she couldn't tell him that. Especially not now considering her had only just recently divorced his wife of ten years mere six months ago.

Unknown to her Elliot felt the same way.

However, he also felt he couldn't admit his feelings. Especially not now. She would have her mind focused on herlping Maria recover from her ordeal. That meanth there was no time for a relationship with a guy. Besides, besides, relationships between members of their unit was frowned upon. It was thought that in-office relations would cloud the detective's judgements whilst they were out on the field.

"Elliot!" The male detective was ripped from his thoughts by Olivia calling out his name. How long had she been calling on him?

"Huh? What?" Elliot shook his head and looked at Olivia with a dumbfounded expression upon his face.

"I asked if you wanted to come down to the cafeteria with us. Maria's hungry." She repeated giving him a strange look. Why had he just spaced out as if he was in a trance? And why was he just looking at her? Olivia realised he was still staring and sighed. "Elliot!" She called out again, finally managing to get his full attention. "You coming to get breakfast?"

"Oh sure." Elliot eventually answered, feeling guilty. He shouldn't be thinking about Olivia in _**that **_way.

"Are you alright, El? You seem distracted." Olivia commented as she stood up with Maria attached to her hip, the girl had suddenly become a little clingy but Olivia didn't mind. She wasn't as heavy as a five year olf should be and that worried Olivia slightly.

"Honestly, I'm fine, Liv. Let's go get some food then." Elliot her as he followed her lead and stood up.

...

"What would you like, Maria?" Olivia asked the little girl who was still in her arms. Maria had wound her arms around Liv's necks tightly and Olivia guessed it was because of the loud hustle and bustle of the hospital.

They were now stoood in the line in the cafeteria, Olivia and Elliot had a tray each and they were sliding them along the metal counter. Maria carefully reached out and pointed to a plate of pancakes so Olivia picked up a plate and put it onto her tray. She also added a few pieces of fruit onto the tray, that would be enough for her. Of course, Elliot wasn't happy with her decision. "You can't just have that." He insisted as he tried to add a second plate of pancakes onto his partner's tray.

Olivia tsked and swatted his hand away. "I'm not that hungry, El. Not everyone is like you, you know?" She said looking at his tray in disgust. It was already full with a plate of bacon and eggs as well as his own plate of pancakes. The two plates were accompanied by a plate piled with toast. "Are you seriously going to eat all of that?" She asked in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. He could be such a pig sometimes, she thought to herself silently.

"Uh...of course. Ellioy said, looking at her as if to say, 'Duh!'

His best friend tsked again and looked at Maria. "Tell him he's a pig, Sweetie." She joked and the little girl giggled.

After waiting in line for a few minutes, the small group finally got to the front. "Aww...what a lovely family." The young woman behind the counter cooed when she saw Maria hide her face in Olivia's neck. "She's a cutie...what's her name?" She added, looking between the two people she believed to be the girls parents.

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other stunned. People were always mistaking them for a couple but never had they been called a _**family**_. No matter how strange it soundeed to the pair, it still felt and sounded oddly...good.

Realising they hadn't yet responded, Olivia blushed and faced the woman. "Maria. Her name's Maria." She told her, not bothering to correct her on her assumptions.

"A beautiful name for a beautiful little girl. Must take after her Mommy and Daddy." The cashier commented off handedly as she cashed up the price of their breakfasts. Once she had entered their order into the till she looked up at Liv and Elliot. "That will be $8.75 please."

Olivia was about to reach into the back pocket of her jeans to get the money out but Elliot, ever the gentleman, stopped her. "I've got this, Babe." He winked and inwardly laughed at her when her jaw dropped to the floor. Oh, how he loved messing with her. Olivia didn't say anything and instead allowed him to pay as she smiled at the woman who was serving them whilst she collected her's and Maria's food. Elliot could tell she was still shocked and confused by what had just happened.

Elliot handed over the cash and told the cafeteria worker to keep the change before he followed Olivia's path towards a quiet table in the corner of the room. When he reached the table he couldn't help but chuckle at the glare Olivia sent him.

"It's not funny, El!" She snapped which cause Elliot to immediately stop laughing.

"Lic, it was just a joke." He told her with a frown as he sat down opposite her.

"Well it wasn't very funny." Olivia responded as she set Maria's plate down in front of her. Once she was sure the girl was settled, she turned to face her partner. "Do you actually realise how confused this little girl is right now?" She hissed as she gesture towards Maria.

"Of course I go, Liv. I-" Elliot tried to say before he was interrupted.

"Because I really don't think you do understand, El. She's just had to get her head around the fact that she's going to be living with me. She doesn't need some man she's just met pretend to be her father." Olivia continued her rant. Even though she was only whispered, the look in her eyes was to scare the crap out of Elliot.

"Jeez, lighten up, Olivia. I just thought-"

"Well you thought wrong." She responded quickly as she began to take the peel off her tangerene. Elliot could still tell she was angry and he knew that meant that she didn't want to be around him for the time being so he picked up two sliced of his toast and stoof up, leaving the rest of his food on the table.

"I better get to work. I heard a new case came in late last night." He lied and Olivia just ignore him. "I'll see you...whenever." He couldn't believe the way she was acting. It was like her had murdered her puppy or something. "I'll see you soon, Maria." He looked over at the child who looked up at him at the sound of her name.

"Bye, Elliot!" She grinned complete unaware of the tension between the man and her foster mother. Elliot smiled at her innocence and left without another word.

"Why's he going away, Livy?" Maria now turned to Olivia who was watching her best friend walk out.

"He's got to go to work, Honey." Olivia told her and Maria nodded and went back to concentrating on her food. Liv went back to staring at the doorway from which Elliot had exited. She knew he was only messing around when he called her 'Babe' and pretended to be her husband and Maria's father but the main reason why she got angry was because it felt good to be claimed as Elliot's. However, she knew nothing could happen between them because she knew that if something _**did**_ happen and for some reason they broke up, she knew that it would ruin their friendship for good. That and the fact that Olivia now had Maria to think about. She was afraid that her starting a relationship with Elliot would ruin her chances of keeping Maria and she couldn't risk that. Nor for anything or anyone.

**Thanks for reading please leave a review and I'm sorry if Olivia or Elliot seemed to be out of character, I'm trying to keep everything as realistic as possible. :) x**


	3. Chapter 3

*2 Days Later*

"Maria! Come on, Baby!" Olivia shouted through the apartment to Maria who was playing in her room. Today was a bit nerve wracking for the girl. It was the day that they were going to have and interview with the principal of the local elementary school where Maria would be attending kindergarten.

"Coming, Livy!" A sweet little voice called back before being followed by tiny footsteps running down the hall.

"If you're not too tired, we could go shopping for your bedroom afterwards." Olivia suggested knowing that the girl might end up being exhausted by the end of the appointment. This reminded Olivia that she would have to make an appointment with Huang, the psychiatrist that often helped the detectives at SVU to 'understand' criminals and he also helped them so that the could get victims to speak out against their attackers. The reason why she had to make an appointment with him was because, ever since they had come home from the hospital, Maria had been having nightmares. The worst one happened last night and the poor thing was so terrified, Olivia had to let Maria sleep in her room with her. She knew that was bad parenting but she couldn't just let her child suffer alone and she had to admit that she herself still felt drained from the past few days dramatic events. She and Elliot still hadn't spoken and she realised that they were both being a little petty. The problem was they were both as stubborn as Hell so neither of them had approached the other to apologise.

Olivia was brought out of her silent rambling by Maria who squealed and hugged her legs tightly. "Really, Livy?!" She asked with a broad grin.

"Of course, Honey. We can't leave it plain like that forever, can we now?" Olivia chuckled as she gently wrapped her arms around the child still attached to her. She was hoping that by decorating her spare-no, she hoped that by decorating MARIA'S room, it would offer the girl ore security in her life.

"You ready to go?" Liv asked as she held Maria by her shoulders at arms length.

"Mhm." Maria mumbled looking down at her shoes nervously.

By now Olivia had learnt to read the little that was now hers and she knew that when Maria avoided all eye contact it meant she was afraid. Olivia sighed and crouched down so that she was no longer looming over the five year old. "Maria? Sweetie?" She asked as she punched the girls soft brown hair behind her ear so that she could see her face more clearly.

"What's the matter, Baby?" Olivia questioned as she continued to play with Maria's hair.

Slowly, Maria looked up at her foster mother, the fear was evident in her eyes and voice when she spoke. "What if the other kids are mean to me? I'm not like them, I'm different." She asked distressed. Olivia realised how the girls native Spanish accent was not prominent. "I don't have a Mommy and Daddy like them." Maria continued to stress as tears filled her eyes.

"Oh, Honey." Olivia whispered sympathetically, drawing the child into her arms. She rubbed her back and hushed her before saying,"if the others say anything about you not having a Mommy and Daddy just tell them that you're loved anyway, ok? Because you are. I love you, Grandpa loves you and your Auntie Alex and all your Uncles loves you, alright?" She wished she could come right out and say, 'You do have a Mommy and I'm right here.', but she thought that it was too soon to make any such promises. Right now she just had to be satisfied with being called 'Livy'. She didn't know what would happen now if Maria started calling her 'Mommy' only for her to be ripped out of her life. No matter how much reassurance she got from her extended family, Olivia knew there was still a strong possibility of social services taking her little girl away.

"You really mean that?" Maria mumbled into her ear with her head rested on Olivia's shoulders.

"I really, **_really_** mean it." The female detective assured her as she got a tissue out of her jacket pocket. "Now let me look at you." She added taking the girls face into her hand so that she could wipe it dry of the silent tears that had run down her cherub cheeks. "There. You're as beautiful as ever." Olivia said grinning before planting a living kiss on Maria's forehead.

"I love you, Livy." Maria replied as Olivia stood from her crouched position.

Olivia smiled with tears in her eyes as she placed a hand on top of Maria's head. "I love you to, Maria." She replied tenderly before looking at her watch and widening her eyes. They were behind schedule! "But you know what?" The elder female looked down at the girl.

"What?" Maria asked confused.

"We really do need to leave now or we're going to be late for our special meeting." Olivia tried to make it sound exciting but knew she had failed when the girls smile wilted a little. "Come on." She said putting her arm around her shoulders. "Let's go." And with that, they collected their essential belongings and left the apartment.

XXX

Olivia and Maria now sat outside the principals office, waiting to be called in for their meeting. They had been silent ever since the schools receptionist had directed them to the hard plastic chairs. Maria made sure she was as close to Olivia as was possible. She was so close that she was practically in the woman's lap.

Despite Olivia's reassurances, the girl was still nervous, especially now that they were in a strange new place. Olivia was dreading the day when she had to go back to work and Maria had to go to school. It was going to be difficult. For both of the. If Maria was this nervous about a meeting with a potential new principal, Liv hated to think how clingy the girl will be on her first day of school. Just thinking about her foster daughters terrified face was enough to scare Olivia and make her feel guilty, she knew Maria wasn't the only one who was going to shed a few tears when the inevitable day arrived.

Olivia felt and saw Maria stiffen when the door to the principals office opened suddenly, revealing a tall man with handsome features. "Olivia Benson?" He asked Ina gentle tone as he looked at Olivia who nodded and wrapped her arms around Maria who clambered into her lap.

"That's me." She confirmed as she stood up with Maria attached to her hip and her arms around her neck in a grip that was tight enough to put Elliot's choke hold to shame.

"Please come in." The man Olivia presumed to be the principal, stepped aside and gestured for her to enter the office.

Olivia scanned the room that closely resembled a casual meeting room as the man followed her into the office, closing the door behind him with an almost silent click. "My name is Matthew Nicholls, I'll be Maria's new principal." He said as he gestured for Olivia to sit in a comfy looking armchair in front of his desk. Olivia obliged and sat with Maria still huddled in her lap. "This cute little thing must be Maria." Nicholls cooed as he bent over slightly to examine Maria who quickly hid her face in Olivia's chest.

Olivia looked at him apologetically as she rubbed a comforting hand over her little girls back. "She's a little shy." She told him softly, letting him know the child's response had nothing to do with him personally.

Nicholls nodded in understanding before he stood up straight and walked round to behind his desk. "You're lucky you called when you did. We have one space available in one of our kindergarten classes. After I got off the phone to you, I received three other calls from parents looking for a placement." The principal told Olivia, now getting down to business as he sorted out some paperwork. "The process of enrolment should be pretty straight forward. I only have a few questions and then we can get down to signing the right documents. If all goes well, Maria can start Monday." He continued and Olivia's eyes widened. It was now Wednesday and she wasn't sure if Maria would be fit to attend school that soon after her ordeal.

Olivia cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter. "Monday? Wow...ok." She blinked rapidly as she held onto Maria a little tighter.

"Is that going to be a problem? Because as I said-" Matthew said, noticing the detectives slight reluctance.

"No! I mean, no, Monday is good. It's just...I'm not Maria's biological mother. I only just recently became her foster mother." Olivia quickly cut him off before he could go any further. "She was a victim of a case we just recently closed over at SVU so she's still a little fragile."

A look of realisation suddenly appeared on his face only to be replaced by sympathy as he looked at the little girl who was practically half asleep in Liv's lap. "You work for the Special Victims Unit." Nicholls started more than asked. "Was she-"

"Yes." Was all the man managed to get out before he cleared his throat, feeling a little awkward. "If you think Maria will have trouble settling in, I could give you contact information for a child psychologist." He offered and Olivia smiled in gratification.

"Thanks but I already have a psychologist in mind." She told him, thinking of Dr. Huang.

"Ok, well I hope therapy helps and I can assure you, the staff here are wonderful at dealing with all sorts of situations involving the students."

"I know. I've heard a lot of praise for this school. I'm certain Maria will develop well here." Olivia agreed.

After Olivia had answered all the necessary questions, Principal Nicholls asked her to read through the schools contract which discussed the behaviour expected of all students as well as their parents when they were on the school grounds. Once she had read through it thoroughly, she signed the dotted line and began to fill out the medical forms and emergency contact sheet that would go into Maria's school file. When she came to the secondary emergency number, Olivia paused before she looked up at Nicholls. "I don't really have any family that is blood related. I can only think of my boss, who Maria calls Grandpa, and my work partner. Is that ok?" She asked. Suddenly, she felt a little inadequate to parent a child.

"That's fine, Detective. As long as it's someone you trust, it doesn't really concern us. We just like to have back up options." The principal assured her and Olivia nodded briefly and looked back down at the form.

Once everything was filled out appropriately. Mr Nicholls filed the paperwork away and Olivia stood up with Maria still clinging to her. "Would you like to meet your teacher, Maria?" He asked softly. The child had woken up when Olivia had risen.

Maria looked to he Forster mother to see if it was safe and Olivia nodded. "Ok." She answered timidly as she laid her head down on Olivia's shoulder but she no longer hid he face.

Olivia followed the principal through the school and stepped outside a red door in a colourfully decorated hallway. Clearly this was the section allocated to the kindergarten. Mr Nicholls lifted his hand and rapped on the window that was in the door. They then heard a soft 'come in!' So he opened the door and they wee greeted by about 20 kids and one teacher who seemed to be in her mid 20's. Mr Nicholls gestured for the teacher that he wanted to speak to her and she whispered something to a little girl who was too busy drawing to notice the new people on the room.

"Miss Holly, this is Detective Olivia Benson. Detective Benson, this is Miss Holly. She will be Maria's teacher." The principal introduced the two women who smiled at one another and shook hands.

Miss Holly directed her attention onto Maria who was looking around the bustling classroom, half-curious half-frightened. "Hi Maria. You're going to have so much fun in my class. Everyone is very nice." The kind teacher assured her.

Maria studied the classroom and her new teacher for a few seconds before she smiled sweetly at Miss Holly and nodded, seeming to be convinced. The three adults discussed a few more formalities before they concluded the arrangements for Monday. School started at 9am everyday and it finished at 3.30. Olivia made a mental reminder to tell Don about this so that she would be free for an hour each day so she could collect Maria and bring her back to the precinct. They then said their goodbyes and Mr Nicholls walked Olivia out to her car. Once they were safely secure in the car Olivia began to head in the direction of the closest shopping Mall.

XXX

"Do you like this, Sweetie?" Olivia asked Maria as they stood looking at a white, four poster, princess bed complete with pink canopy curtains.

Maria nodded and smiled. "It's for princesses!" She exclaimed before her smile faded.

"What's the matter?" Olivia inquired concerned.

"I'm not a princess." The little girl mumbled.

"That's not true. Wanna know what I think?" Olivia responded as she crouched down beside Maria and wrapped her arm around her slim waist.

"What?" Maria asked.

"I think that there is a princess in every little girl. **_Especially you _**." Olivia emphasised the last part as she stood up. "So, because you're MY princess, I think this bed is perfect for you." She concluded before she looked around the furniture store for one of it's employees.

Suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped around her waist and she heard a sweet little, 'Thanks, Livy!' Coming from Maria.

"You're welcome, Honey. Um...excuse me?" Olivia finally managed to get the attention of one of the store's sales assistants.

"Yes, Ma'am?" The young girl asked.

"Could we find out if you have any of these in stoke?" Olivia gestured towards their bed of choice.

"Of course. Follow me." The young girl, whose employees badge told Olivia her name was Lydia, lead them towards the desk where she then found out there were three of the beds available. Olivia paid the fee and asked for the bed to be delivered to her apartment later that afternoon.

Before going home, the pair went to a few kids stores and purchased a large amount of clothes and toys. Olivia noticed how Maria didn't pick out any skirts or dresses. She realised that it was a classic symptom of rape and sexual assault victims. She wanted to be covered up so she didn't feel quite as exposed. Olivia hoped that with Huang's help, Maria would grow out of this stage and learn how to be a normal, happy little girl.

On the way back to the car, Olivia took out her phone and dialed Cragen's number. She waited for a few rings before she heard the familiar gentle, "Hi, Honey."

"Hi, Daddy." Olivia said with a chuckle and looked down at Maria who was smiling widely. Maria knew that by Olivia's response, she was talking to her 'Grandpa'.

"How can I help you, Liv?" Don asked, knowing her 'sweet' voice meant that she wanted something from him. He smiled thinking how typical this was of Daddies Girls.

"Can you come over to my apartment later? I need help setting up Maria's room, more specifically, her bed. It's gonna be a killer." She didn't quite think through how much work it was going to take to put together the complicated looking bed and she was useless with DIY projects. Don on the other hand, she knew, was a magician when it came to jobs like that, as was Elliot but he wasn't an option at that moment in time, given their current feelings towards each other. That's why Olivia winced when she heard the Captains sigh of stress.

"Liv, I've got tonnes of paperwork to fill out and the the Chief of D's is on my case about finding your replacement-"

"I'm being replaced?! What the Hell, Captain?! You said-" Olivia was no officially in 'Benson' mode, she was no longer 'Liv' or 'Livy' to Donald Cragen. She was simply Detective Benson, one of his most dedicated, hard working detectives and now-

"Oh, Olivia, that came out wrong. It's only temporary. You know, until you're ready to come back." Don quickly interjected before she could go off on one of her rants.

"Actually Dad, a replacement won't be necessary. I should be back Monday. Tuesday the latest." Olivia told him quickly.

"Monday? Why so soon?" Don inquired, he thought she would at least have 2 weeks off.

"I managed to find a school for Maria, she's been accepted, she starts Monday. What's the point of me wasting my days waiting for her to finish? I could be out there catching perps." His 'daughter' told him as she packed the bags into the trunk of her car. The whole time she was on the phone she had managed to make her way through the crowds and unlock her car. After the bags were loaded, she got Maria into the back and strapped her into her car seat she had gotten the day before Maria was released from the hospital. As soon as she knew Maria was being discharged, she had to quickly run out and get one. She spent hours looking for the safest, most comfortable one.

"Well that was quick. How is my granddaughter anyway? Let me talk to her." Don said and Olivia handed the phone to Maria.

"It's Grandpa. He wants to speak with you." Liv told the girl before closing the passenger door and getting into the drivers seat.

"Hi Grandpa!" Maria's face lit up when she held the phone to her ear to hear her Grandfather talk. "Uh huh, his name is Mr Nicholls and my teacher is called Miss Holly. She seems real nice." The girl paused as she listened to Dons reply. She giggled at whatever he said before replying. "Of course I'll make you lots of pictures Grandpa. And Livy too!" Maria agreed with a nod. "Ok, you too. Goodbye." She handed the phone back to Olivia after that and Olivia returned the phone back to her own ear.

"Yeah, Don?" She asked.

"Hey, look, I'm sorry I couldn't be of any help. With Maria's bed I mean. I'm sure Elliot wouldn't mind-"

Olivia stiffened at her partners name before interrupting her 'father'. "Actually, it's fine, I'm sure I'll work it out on my own. You don't need to apologise. Listen, I need to get home, Maria's getting tired and I'm pretty beat myself..." Liv trailed off as she watched Maria's eyes begin to droop in the rear view mirror. 'Last night must have really taken its toll on her.' The concerned mother thought, worriedly.

"Yeah, of course. I'll try and stop by tomorrow after work. Is that ok?" Don replied.

"That sounds great. I'll cook dinner." She told him.

"Alright. Bye, Honey."

"Bye, Daddy." The 'father and daughter' pair bid their farewells to each other in a similar way as how they greeted one another at the start of the conversation. Olivia hung up and placed her phone in a drinks holder before she started the engine and began to make the journey back to her apartment.


End file.
